


A Time of Creation

by Sandentwins



Series: The Weird Family in the Little House [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated him.<br/>That's what she thought at first, until he decided to prove her wrong by playing a cruel love game. Will the Notebook fall for it? Will the Clock just tear her heart like a piece of paper? But what if, in the end, their "game" turns out to go beyond what both had thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Beauty is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Today's menu: tooth-rotting fluff with little-to-no killing, for you padlock shippers out there.

For Paige, today was a day like so many others, with the usual creative activities. Drawing on the walls, teaching the three friends about creativity, painting over green things all around the house...and working on her masterpiece, a realistic painting of the autumn landscape of October. It was the notebook's pride; and yet she wouldn't let the damn clock see it.  
Tony has appeared some time after her, and since it was a permanent battle for who would have the most influence on the trio. When they were alone in the same room, they would always end up trying to kill each other, by so many ways that she couldn't even count them all. Sometimes one of them would succeed; the loser would then die, but revive some hours after, and the fight would continue. There was something good in these little murder games, as they were just a way to play like any other game. Paige would always find creative ways to kill her rival, like choking him to death with his own bowtie, gouging his eyes with her pencils, or even keep his head in a bucket of paint until he eventually drowns. That's how Tony died that day, under the notebook's maniac laugh. And she wins another time! She couldn't help to ironically pet the clock's head while putting it out of the paint, being careful to put more on his suit; he would get so pissed off by wasting more time to clean it all!  
She had some hours left before his revival; so, cleaning some paint off Tony's face, she took her markers and had some more fun by drawing silly figures on his face. 

"Aren't you cute just like this~", she joked.

That was a fact that he was kinda attractive, eyes closed and face frowned slightly, like of someone who'd have died by drowning. He seemed to sleep, well, that's what she'd think if she would have ever seen him sleeping. To quote the clock, he wouldn't "waste time on such foolish activities", even if that meant ending up with eyebags and slower reflexes. 

"Poor boy must really need a rest~", Paige thought to herself. "Afterall, that's not often that I can see my worst rival in such a weak position."

She had never paid much attention to him after he loses their murdering games, and wondered why; it was an interesting thing that Tony the Clock, defenseless and also, _silent_. No rambles about the importance of time, schedules or these boring things. There wasn't even the usual 'tick-tock' that could be heard wherever he was. Just plain silence. And that was giving her a lot of ideas.  
She put Tony's corpse on his bed, hands crossed on his chest, arranged some pillows around, then took a pencil from her pocket and started drawing on a blank side of her paper dress. To be honest, she never bothered representing her nemesis, as it would have been a waste of paper. But today, she was pretty inspired. That's how she started to draw him, in a Sleeping Beauty-like scenery, magnifying some details, erasing some others, letting her imagination flow by the tip of her inky fingers. After about an hour, her piece of art was achieved; but that's when she saw the result that she realized how he was, seen by her eyes.  
He was beautiful.  
An artist's work reflects their vision of the subject, and this wasn't an exception. On her drawing, the blue man had a grace and a charm that she had never seen on the real one. But when she looked back at the model, she saw that everything wasn't as magnified as she thought, that the boy was _naturally_ cute. She never noticed it. But here, he was so peaceful, so cute with the little drawings all around his face. His time needles were both on the 12, like they were when Tony wasn't feeling anything. She put some hair strands out of his face, stroking his forehead in the same time. He was such an handsome boy, afterall. Slowly, she leaned over him, and like the Prince in Sleeping Beauty, she was about to put her lips on his'...before realizing what she was doing. She blushed of a greyish tone; was that a crush she was having on him, her arch-rival, the one that she despised more than anyone? No, that was impossible; and even if it was, which it wasn't, he was too much of a boring guy to start somet-  
He suddenly blinked, seeming disoriented. He looked up around him, then at Paige, who has leaned back about one meter away.

"Next time won't be that easy, dear.", he said. "You were lucky, that's all."

For one second, his glance went down to the notebook's dress, but Paige tore it up all of a sudden, crushing it into a paperball.

"Hey, what's the matter?", he asked.

"-Nothing of your buisness.", she replied before throwing the piece of paper in an already-full trashbin. "Go tickety-tocking out of my sight, you rusty gears!"

She stood up and left the room before he could see her cheeks, grey of embarassment. Without asking anything, Tony stood up, not without some difficulty (ah, murdering games.), and picked up the piece of paper. What he saw was just stunning; details, colors, lightening...so many efforts for a picture of him. As he though about it, he realized he had never seen that side of Paige. A sensitive side.  
But only to bother her, he'd like to see more of it.

\---

Manny, Harry and Robin were having breakfast when the first fight of the day started. Ink shots, clock needles and all sorts of things were thrown across the kitchen, scaring the trio when a pencil was falling in their plates, splattering fish everywhere on the table. But they were now used to the endless fight of the two demigod-like objects. As long as they don't interfered, they were sure not to be attacked directy...in theory. But today, for an unknown reason, their battle seemed a little...different.  
Paige threw her sharp pencils at Tony's face, who dodged them by a swift move. In a second, he sneaked behind her, and used his arms to block hers, lifting her from the ground. She wriggled, waved her legs, stabbed his rib with her free hand, but he kept holding her tightly.

"Who's stuck now?~", he giggled.

"-Let me goooo!", she shouted in answer.

She tried to get out by any way, but to no avail; Tony was too strong for her. Slowly, one of his gloved hands trailed up to her face, and his fingers met her cheek. They stroked it slowly, avoiding the sharp teeth of Paige, who was getting greyer every second he was touching her this way. Even after she calmed down, he was still playing with her hair locks, with the intent of teasing her more each second. He had counted one hundred and twenty-six of these until she really stopped moving, not teased at all. In fact it was quite the opposite that had happened; she was noiseless, breathing softly, her face colored a dark grey as her ink blood was rushing up. 

"You haven't said a word at all, dear, are you sick?", Tony asked, his mouth then getting closer to her ear. "Or are you just too shy to dare answer?"

She squeaked slightly when she felt his breath right on her skin. The situation was going out of her control, and she didn't liked it at all. But what was muting her was _him_. He and the charm he had on her, even if she would never admit that he was cute, or at least not to him.

"Let me go, stupid ticker.", she managed to articulate.

Of all the results in the world that could have happened, Paige would _never_ have expected him to actually release her and go away. What, he didn't even try to kill her? Even not to hurt her? She felt like she was not worth his attacks, and that was bringing up such dishonor that she released an anger growl. That's when she realized how strange the situation was.  
And that was only the beginning.

\---

Once back in her room, Paige started thinking about her day. About him, especially. Afterall, they wouldn't get anywhere by killing each other repeatdly. Even if it was creatively funny. She fell on her bed (which was more of a blanket nest than an actual bed) and let her thoughts drift for a moment, to ensure to be creative for the next day. She thought about what she could do with the puppets, like crafting toys with glitter and ice sticks. She thought about other ways to erase the color green from the world. She thought about other ways to defeat Tony. She thought about Tony, about his behavior towards her earlier, about how he had dared to put his hands on her...about his soft hands, touching her, about his blue lips curved up in a handsome smile, or just touching hers in the passionate warmth of a fight...

"Whoa there, friend", she muttered to herself, "you might need to slow down." 

She curled up between her covers and turned the light off. When she finally fell asleep, she was still thinking about Tony the Talking Clock. And, to some extent, about his hands.


	2. An invitation from a Timepiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter cut into two parts for technical reasons.

The global mood in the house has never been more strange than in the days that followed Tony and Paige's last fight, which ended up in strokes and teases. Since, the notebook has tried everything she could do to hide from the clock, even if that meant staying in her room all day, only getting out to get some food. At least she could work alone on her project.  
The painting that was taking a whole wall pane of space represented an autumnal forest, with the three puppets playing in the falling leaves. Manny was plucking flowers, Robin was swinging under a tree branch and Harry was reading a book on a pile of leaves. These three little ones were amusing subjects, and she quite enjoyed drawing them. In a corner, resting under a tree, her own silouhette was seen. And of course, Tony wasn't here. Now that she was thinking about him, she wondered what he was doing while she wasn't here. It was stupid to hide and she knew it, but she hadn't much choice. If she ever saw him again, he would surely mock her again for being so pathetic. She would _never_ let that happen. But if she wanted to keep her pride, she'd have to get out someday. And better now than later, where it would get even worse. Afterall...it wasn't such a big deal.  
She put her pencil down, breathed in, and opened the door. The sound of the TV was coming from the living room, where the puppets were watching their show. Careful not to step on the fish all around, she made her way downstairs. She was almost at the kit-

"Hello Paige.", a way too familiar voice said behind her. 

She turned around and jumped back, to dodge the hit of the time needle...which didn't come. There was just Tony, who suddenly giggled.

"Come on, sweety. I'm not that of a coward to have you that way."

"-But you did it more than once.", she grumpily replied.

"-Those were the old days. Now I'm way far before this foolishness."

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over her, so close she had to bent down her back almost at a right angle not to be headbutted.

"Would you like to dance with me, my dear notebook?", he asked, his tattoed needles spinning to 10:10, towards his eyes which were looking at her almost...lovingly.

"-For the last time, let me go!"

But it didn't work this time. Instead, he pulled her up and started twirling around the room, as a music played like by magic. When Paige looked around her, she only saw the stars, and down, the yellow path he could make appear at any time. He was laughing, more from seeing her tripping over, clinging to him not to fall, than actual fun. But...the way she was gripping her shoulders had something adorable in it. Paige didn't like this at all, and was shouting to him to let her go, even if he could say the same seeing how tightly she was holding him. She was indeed really scared of falling into the void, as Tony was carelessly dancing on the tight path, taking her into his twirls. But he gentlemanly agreed to let go, and in one instant, the two concepts found themselves back on soid ground.

"Don't. Ever. Again.", Paige threatened him, backing away some meters far.

"-Well", he replied. "I suppose it's over with asking you on a date then?"

"-I'm not going to do that, oh certainly no, because I...a date you say?"

She blushed a light grey. Tony the Clock, the grumpy-geared mad ticktocker was asking her, Paige the Notebook, on a date?

"You know...", he begun, his needles showing quarter to four in sudden embarassement, "it was just a supposition...You and I barely know each other...and I guess it was time for us to learn a little more about ourselves..."

Paige nearly passed out. She couldn't accept to go on a date with her rival; yet, she really wanted to. It would be an unique occasion to have a break inbetween their fights; plus, if it turned out good, maybe she wouldn't regret it. She hadn't anything to lose, afterall. And even if it was bad, then it wouldn't be new. After a minute, she gave him her answer.

"I...I'd really like to, Tony."

His needles went back to ten past ten, meaning he was happy.

"Well...see you this evening, then. I'll go get you at 8:00 pm.", he replied.

Then he did something she'd never forget; he took her inky hand in his', and gently kissed her fingers, before leaving her alone with her own thoughts. In her head, sparkles were twinkling, as her blush progressively got darker.  
She then made her way to the living-room, not knowing how to react, and fell on a chair, silently stroking her hand, until Harry asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing...just maybe the greatest day of my life.", she answered smiling.

\---

Back in his room, the blue man was looking through his collection of suits. The red one, maybe? The golden one would look nice too. Or why not totally the green one, to upset her even more?  
Because if he asked her out, it wasn't for flirting at all; he hadn't the time to waste it for this little dummy Paige was. Make her happy right before the backstabbing; she would be heartbroken forever, and maybe leave the house for good, making him the only master around. Oh, what a sweet revenge that ought to be! He wouldn't miss that time. These troubles he went through and that have costed a splenderful suit were worth a good fun. Oh, yes.  
He finally decided himself for a dark blue outfit, with silver stars. A good appearance is the easiest way to a lady's heart...or whatever a Notebook had. A Notebook that was going to understand her pain.  
But despite all these tricks...he couldn't get the drawing off his head. The sketch of him, sleeping like these princesses in fairy tales. Oh, that wasn't worth anything afterall. Just a piece of paper...that for an unknown impulsive reason, was now framed on his desk. It's the only time she had bothered drawing him, and he has found it cute. But nothing more; Paige could be really mean when she wanted it, even by acting kindly...wait, wasn't that what _he_ was actually doing?  
Everything was so confusing...he'd have to revise either his views on her, or his plans for tonight. Or even both. But first, the date.

\---

"G...giving you romantic advice?", the green-haired girl stuttered as Paige was shaking her by the shoulders.

"-Come ooon, you know how are boys, living with the two other ones! All I wanna know is what you usually do on a date."

Obviously, asking the tomboyish ducky wasn't maybe the best choice, but Robin had always complied to Paige's orders when it came to creativity.

"I don't really know...what are your intentions towards him?", she asked.

Now _that_ was a good question. She hadn't thought about it seriously, surprised by the fact that he had asked her out in the first place.

"I'm not sure...I still see him as my rival, but...I'd like to have a good time with him for once. Yeah, like...a little gap of peace between two battles?"

"-That'd be good to see.", the ducky chuckled.

Paige suddenly darted red eyes at her, her colorful hair growing into living tentacles ready to strangle the poor creature.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way!"

"-I...I'm sorry, Miss!", she wailed, crawling back in a corner. 

Then, seeing the hair locks coming dangerously closer to her, she added:

"Look...all you have to do is to keep up an interesting conversation... Talk about yourselves, about what you like, these sorts of things!"

Paige calmed down her hair a little, still gazing at Robin, whose fear lessened slightly.

"He must see your good side, instead of the maniacreative slaughteress he may see you as. Show him that creativity isn't only dripping hearts in glitter glue, but also your passion. Try to smile, act nice with him, and he'll see that you're making efforts for him. Men generally like being the interest of people."

"-If you call that thing a man.", Paige joked, letting go of her hair and petting the girl's head. "Thanks for the help, but if it doesn't work I'll blame it on you. Now go, I must prepare the evening."

Once Robin quickly left, she wondered if that would work. She was worried about what might happen during the evening. It would be just an evening between she and this dumb clock, right? Nothing bad would happen...but just in case, she put some well-sharpened pencils in her dress' pocket. While she was thinking about it, she took her paint box, removed her dress, tore up the upper layer of paper full of scribbles, and played with colors and shapes to draw a nice outfit for tonight. Afterall, it would be the first time she'd be alone with Tony without any intents to kill him. While the paint was drying, she went to take a shower. At the difference of her old Notebook form, she could support water easily. And that hair, must do something for this helpless case. Once the paint dried, she put her leather hood/cover on it, made appear assorted slippers, and looked at the result with her artist eyes.

"Something's mussing...", she muttered, taking a pair of scissors.

And, after long moments of minutious cutting and pasting, glittering and creating, her work was finally done.

"Creative enough.", she admitted.

Now she was fully looking forward for this evening.

\---

"If people think choosing a suit is hard, then they haven't seen my collection of bowties yet.", Tony said to himself. 

Honestly, he hadn't much ideas about what to do now. For the moment, he was waiting in front of Paige's door, counting the seconds in his head. For maybe the first time of his life, he was nervous. He has decided to wait how the evening would turn to take his decision about whether he'd act as planned or not. For the moment, he would act as he always had been taught: polite and gentlemanly, as expected of a noble Clock such as him. 

"I'm forgetting sometimes that I'm just an ordinary modern wall clock, with nothing to do with the ancient Swiss masterpieces."

The door suddenly opened.

"Said Time itself~", Paige joked.

"-For the last time, I-"

He never knew if what resonated in his head that moment was his alarm set on 8:00 pm or his gear heart ticking faster than ever. Of all the possibilities, he wouldn't have planned that his partner would be... _this_ cute, with her blue gown covered in black paper lace (how did she even do that?), her hair tamed in a long braid and even gloves to prevent her hands from dripping.

"Hello, Tony~", she just said, offering him an arm he took politely. "Where are we going now?"


	3. The sound of his clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other part of the beta-chapter 2 with more things.

"I have planned to go out tonight...we have forgotten what it was like, outside the house...", Tony proposed.

As they were walking out, night has started to fall. The wind was rising, and Paige held on closer to her companion, fearing to be taken away like a piece of paper. For an unknown reason, his presence was comforting.

"I'd like to take you to the movies, then we could have supper together..."

"-Wait...when you say outside, do you mean...among _humans!?_ ", she gasped shockingly. "Not these horrendous creatures! You know what they are doing to Concepts, right?"

In a way, seeing her scared was only making her cuter.

"I'm not that stupid, dear. Where we're going is free from any parasites."

She wondered what he had in mind, until she realized they were walking on Tony's yellow path. Paige clung to his arm tighter, and the Clock's needles went on 3:45 for an instant, as he hadn't any blood to blush.

"You promised me a good movie, right?", Paige asked, trying not to think about the tight path that was giving her vertigo.

"-Anyone you want, dear. Don't you forget that I have everything from the past and future?"

He snapped his fingers, and a large screen started displaying one of Paige's favorite movies, _Don't Embrace Me, I'm Afraid_.  
Together, they sat by the edge of the golden path, silently watching, laughing together at the fun moments, jumping in each other's arms at the scary parts with a general awkwardlby embarassed aftermath. But towards the end, Paige's fingers met Tony's, who didn't repulsed her. Their hands intervined almost instinctively, and at the credits she had her head on his shoulder. 

"That was...beautiful.", he admitted, one inch far from crying. 

"-I know, sweetie...shht, that's fine."

"-But...the little children...what will they become? What if the crazy woman takes their hearts as well, and...oh my...there's so much..."

"-It's fine, Tony. Really. Come here...I won't let you get caught by the Heartbreaker. It's just a movie, dear, why making such fussy speculations about a sequel that might never happen?"

"-But...the feels!"

She hugged him tight, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She was acting more by instinct than by reason, talking to her companion like to a child who got hurt. Strangely enough, she has never seen that motherly-like side of herself before.  
Trapped in an embrace of sludgy arms, Tony was feeling better after the tragic scenes. Damn horror movies. He closed his eyes, slowly breathing, and let go of the tears. He never had the time to cry, as it would waste it, but sometimes things can't be helped. 

"Sorry to be such a bother, really.", he apologized.

"-That's alright. I like men who can express their feelings easily."

"-I don't recognize myself in such a weakness."

"-So let me recognize you instead."

And, softly, she put a little peck on his forehead, both lovely and maternally. Strange...she could easily overpower him but yet she hadn't any desire to. To the contrary...she wanted him to feel _safe_.

"What's wrong with me?", she thought to herself. "I'm with my little pansy of a rival and I'm doing all the opposite of what I would have done days ago...this isn't me, or am I dreaming?"

But indeed, feeling him right next to her was appeasing her as well. And that sound...that annoying little 'tick-tock' that would buzz in her ears each time he was around...sounded now soft and relaxing. Now _that_ was a transformation.  
After about several minutes of cuddles, Tony decided to get up.

"That evening starts well...better do something and arrange everything", he declared before snapping his fingers.

All of a sudden, the landscape changed again. Around them was now a glade surrounded by high red cherry trees. In the middle, enlightened by the light of a candelabra, a decorated table was standing. 

"A dinner as promised."

The scenery was rather cute, but Paige wouldn't totally say it.

"Something's wrong...", she muttered.

"-Oh, sorry, dear. I forgot that one detail.", Tony answered, walking toward the trees, touching the dark trunks one by one. Then, slowly, leaves and flowers started to age and fall on the horrendous green grass, until it was totally covered. Tony picked one of the pink flowers, and hooked it in Paige's hair, who blushed light grey. He then offered her an arm and made her sit.

"I don't know what Notebooks like to eat, so I had to improvise a little.", he said.

"-You can't know about all the Concepts' habits. As long as it isn't broccoli or spinach...eww."

Tony giggled, seeing the grimace she made while saing that last sentence. But when Paige saw him bring what they would eat, she rose an eyebrow.

"Are these...fish?", she asked. "Not what I expected on a romantic first date."

"-Not just fish.", he replied, putting two in her plate. "Those are special fish; I made them for you."

She shrugged, as to say "I said whatever would be fine, well" and bit in the fish's head, only to open wide eyes one second later.

"Is this... _paper paste_!?", she asked stunningly.

"-With pencil shards and rubber chunks, as you like."

Needless to say, she ate it in two seconds flat. That boy was just amazing! She took another one but, remembering good manners, used a fork and ate slowlier.

"But...you didn't bring anything for you?", she noticed after some bites of papier-mache food.

"-I'm fine."

That's when his stomach growls became heard, as his needles spun to embarassed 3:45. 

"I got this.", she said while taking a pencil out of her dress and her special sketchbook.  
Basically, everything she was drawing in this notepad was becoming real. She glanced at Tony, and sketched someting she wouldn't even have imagined drawing some days ago. A minute later, his plate was filled with a dark and hot soup.

"No way...", he said in amazement. "Batteries and clockwork lubricant?"

"-Well, we seem to already know a lot of things about ourselves."

"-I never knew I'd say that to you someday, but...you're someone really nice."

They eat in a global good mood, talking about each other, telling stories, in ways they wouldn't have ever imagined before. By the end of their dinner, they were even admitting some of their secrets.

"Honestly, I don't like what these kids are doing with living hearts.", she told him. "And they say _we_ are the bullies!"

"-I can't stand showers, how can I see if I'm clean if the water's not brown?"

"-But...brown doesn't rhyme with clean, right? It'd rather be- *gasp* Ohh, did you do it on purpose?"

"-What? I...no! Green dirt means nothing!"

"-You can say but you can't hide the fact that you didn't want me to feel bad~ Don't lie, it's quarter to four on your face! Am I right?"

She giggled.

"How can you even make these spin on your face?", she suddenly wondered, leaning towards him to touch his face. "Are these like, magic tattoos, or some witchcraft?"

"-That's natural...every Concepts that have the shape of a clock can do this to show their emotions...and right here your finger makes me nervous..."

Both of the red needles trailed one digit down, showing 4:40. Paige followed the shorter one with her finger, to the corner of Tony's mouth. 

"Then don't be nervous, dear.", she said on a low tone. "I won't harm you. Just like you won't harm me, right?"

He counted four seconds and a half before answering, hesitating.

"...right."

Her finger was still on his cheek, and yet she was directly feeling Tony's gears moving under his skin, in a regular manner, second after second. Standing up, she got around the table, and sat down on Tony's lap, whose needles spun all the way round his face before stopping on quarter to four. She leaned on his chest, and heard for the noise until she found it. The sound of hundreds of gear ticking in a perfect schedule, all melting in a single 'tick, tock' that, she has thought, was his heart. It was way more complex than just that, and as she has never thought about how he was on the inside (he had never shed blood when he was being killed, by the way. She never paid attention to it.), she realized the creativity needed to craft such a clockwork.  
She felt something in her hair. A gloved hand, trailing up and down her braid, where it was stroking her back down to her hip, repeatidly. It was feeling...way more than good. Reluctant at first, she finally gave in to the embrace, and closed her eyes, letting him wrap his arms around her. When it wasn't to harm her or tease her, his arms were warm and comfortable. But before she could say anything, her tiredness caught her by surprise, and she drifted asleep.

\---

When she woke up around midnight, Tony wasn't around anymore. She was in her pile of pillows, blanket pulled over her, her dress replaced with nightclothes and neatly folded on the nighttable, on which were a paper fish and a note. She took it and passed her fingers over it, not needing any more light to 'read' papers.

"Paige, my sweetheart, my darling,  
Just wanted to tell you that our evening  
Was the best that we together ever had  
For a first try, it wasn't that bad ;)  
I hope I will soon meet you again  
So we can dance together in the night rain  
I shall tell you this (hardly without a shock)  
But I do like you.  
-Yours, Tony the Clock."

She fell down on her nest, with a high-pitched squee. This man was so sweet! No doubt she has made the right choice by admitting her feelings...oh, she never did. She hadn't even told him good night. She got up and slowly walked downstairs, where the trio was having a popcorn-movie evening.

"Have you seen the Timer, by any chance?", she asked.

"-He has brought you back, then left in his room.", Manny replied.

She climbed up quickly, about to enter Tony's room...when she stopped. She never had been there before, and always sort of feared it. But...he had to enter her room to put her in bed, so winning deal. She knocked on the door.

"Tony? Are you there?"

No answer. She waited for some seconds, but still nothing.

"Look...I saw your note and...I wanted to tell you how splenderful this date turned out to be. All I want is to say good night."

She patiently waited during one minute, but nothing. She put her hand on the doorknob, hesitated again, but finally decided to enter.

"Tony?"

There was enough light in the room to see, all around here, walls covered in clocks. Pendulums, modern models, cuckoo clocks of all sizes and epochs. All across the room were scattered schemes, timetables, all these concrete and strict concepts; history timelines, drawings of plants growing up, calendars... There weren't much personal furnitures, just an old-fashioned bed in the corner, a dressing full of suits and bowties, and on a table, all the tools needed for a watchmaker. On the same table, Tony has fallen asleep, in the middle of a watch's reparation. She got closer to him; both his needles were on the twelve. With time, he was only seeming cuter when asleep. For one second, she was about to draw him again...when she saw her first drawing of him, framed on the desk. She blushed dark grey; where did he found it? Nevermind. Carefully, she lifted him up and led him to his bed.

"Goodnight...love."

She was answered by a slight snore. Slowly, she got closer to his face, hearing him breathe. Their mouths were so close, there were just about two inches parting them...and it was Tony who broke them, pressing his lips aginst hers.  
Paige was surprised at first, but leaned in to the kiss after some instants, kissing back with sudden tenderness. He pulled her closer, tasting the black marker on her lips, sucking on them lightly, while she stroked his neck, tracing her fingers across his hair, parting her lips to let his tongue in. From awkward, their touch has gotten really passionate. Paige was starting to feel warmth, a lot of warmth, strange palpitations in her whole body, and especially between her legs... She would have given anything to satisfy these pulses, to come even closer to him, but she didn't feel it like a right thing, and broke the kiss as suddenly as it has started.

"...Paige?", he asked. "Are you alright?"

"-Y...yes...", she stuttered in response. "Just...it's going too fast. We should better stop now...to start again maybe later, do you see?"

"-If this worries you, then I agree."

He gave her another peck on the lips.

"But whenever you'll feel ready...my arms are open to you."

"-I'll remember that."

She left his room and closed the door. When she finally fell on her own bed, her cheeks were still black from what she had felt, that moment where he had kissed her for the first time.  
She couldn't hide it anymore; she loved him.


	4. Closer and closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains NSFW: nudity and sorta-explicit themes

She loved him so much, foolishly, but with all her paper heart. Even hours after she woke up, Paige was feeling the trace of his lips on hers, brushing fingers over her mouth, remembering the evening they had and that she would never forget, thinking only about Tony. He was omnipresent in her thoughts, and there wasn't now any doubt about what she was feeling for him. She hoped this morning would be as great as their date, as she climbed down the stairs where she would surely find him. 

"Tony?", she called, entering the kitchen. 

He wasn't here; just the trio having breakfast. Maybe he was still sleeping...but that wouldn't suit to Mr. Always-on-time. She headed to his bedroom, hoping to find him, knocking on the door.

"Sweetie, are you there?", she asked. "Don't lie to me."

No answer.

"Watch out, I'm going in~"

She opened the door and searched around the room, but no trace of Tony. His bed was warm, though, and still had the imprint of his body under the neatly-folded cover.   
For one moment, she had a quite silly idea, and first refused to execute it...but this was so appealing. Taking her slippers off, she sneaked into Tony's bed, and slowly got submerged by his body scent. The warmth of the cover reminded her of his arms, his hands, his lips, from her shoulders to her feet, making her shiver of desire. She would like to sleep with him, have his arms around her, his lips through her hair, wake up in his embrace and kiss him good morning-

"Paige? W...what are you doing?"

She raised her head from the covers, and blushed when she saw Tony, who just entered the room. She blushe dark grey, as there wasn't anything to justify the fact that she was in his bed, only wearing nightclothes and especially entering without former permission.

"You should have told me you wanted company for the night.", he chuckled. "I was going to bring you breakfast anyway."

He showed a tray with origami newspaper croissants and ink coffee.

"But that's not a problem either."

He put it on the bedtable, then unbuckled his belt and took his vest and shoes off, before slipping under the cover next to her, bringing on the food. Paige's cheeks turned black.

"That's a good way to start a morning after a date, don't you think?"

"-I was worried, sweetie. Where were you?"

"-Do you know how hard it is to find morning newspapers without being seen?"

They both laughed. She rested her head on his chest while eating, and noticed how slim he was without his vest. If she hadn't fought him before, she'd never have guessed that he was actually strong. 

"Do you have anything to do right now?", Paige suddenly asked.

He shook his head.

"Then let's have a nap.", she chuckled while wrapping Tony's arms around herself and pushing the tray aside. "I have spent half the night wondering about the color of your underwear and thus haven't slept for long."

She was indeed joking, but she was sure that it was 3:45 on Tony's facetime. After some seconds, he returned the cuddle as the big spoon, and lay down with her. She sighed of happiness as she felt his gears ticking inside of him, in their ordonned manner.

"Usually red.", he suddenly whispered.

It took her a while to get what he was saying, and they both blushed.

"Well...we could find out later, why not?", she replied, making their awkwardness worse before laughter followed naturally.

Though she wasn't exactly joking this time.

\---

"And that's how you make a creative thing out of any fruit!", Paige ended.

Lying down on the ground, the three friends have been emptied of their organs, which were splattered on the walls. What a nice day. She spreaded some magic glitter on their lifeless, bloodied bodies as she wanted to have some fun later, and needed them alive. That's when Tony entered the kitchen.

"Paige...you know it was my turn, this morning.", he sighed. "I have planned today's lesson for days!"

"-First coming first served; you'll have them tomorrow, then."

"-But today is no less than October 22th, a good day to teach them about time! My schedule is really clear about that point!"

She sighed.

"-You're tiring with your stupid schedules. October 22th is a day like everyday, it's easy!"

"-My stupid...!? Don't you even dare!"

He came even closer to her, his needles spinning to three o'clock in anger. She grabbed her pencils in reflex.

"Today was my turn, and you _knew_ it, all you wanted was to upset me!"

"-Now it's my fault, isn't it?", she threatened him, pencils about to stab him in the chest.

"-You wanna do this the hard way?", he asked.

He dodged the stab and drew his blade.

"Then we will!"

In one move, he had her throat sliced. She let her weapon go, and fell on the kitchen ground spreading black blood all over him. He sheated his sword, and looked at her corpse.

"You bitch."

The second after, something inside his clockwork broke.

"Paige? Paige, please answer me!"

He shook her by the shoulders, but it was too late. He called her, again and again, until he realized he was crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...if you knew how sorry I am, sweetheart, please!"

He hugged her cadaver even more, until he ended covered in her ink blood. But for the moment, he wasn't thinking much about his suit, and instead picked her up carefully.

"I'll take care of you, I promise. Even if it means being killed in return." 

He gently kissed her forehead, before bringing her upstairs, thinking about how his original plan was a wreck now.

\---

When Paige awoke, her head was hurting a whole lot. She could barely remember what had happened. She was also quite dizzy, but it was because of the strange smell in the air...like fragranced candles. Something was moving on her back, and it was pleasant.  
She looked around her; she was in the bathroom, but the lights were off, coming from red candles around the room. She was lying down on a table, and only wearing her underwear. On her arms, many cuts and bruises have been healed, completely gone. Even the few spots of blood she couldn't erase by herself were clean. Blood...oh, she remembered now. The fight with Tony and all the story around. She touched her neck to feel the trace of his sword, but it was gone now...strange. She wondered where he was, by the way.   
All of a sudden, the pleasant sensation moved from her back to her shoulders, and she let out a moan of contentment. That's when she realized that this feeling was caused by _hands_.

"Awake already, my sugarheart?" Tony asked, kissing her ear.

She suddenly turned her head around, and saw him, doing strange things to her back. He had removed his vest and shirt, which were sained in black blood. 

"It's okay. The pain will be gone in some minutes, just relax."

"-What are you- aah!~"

The massage he was giving her has gone somewhat stronger, and she liked how it was acting on her tensed muscles. She was somehow ashamed at the thought he had seen her in underwear, but finally gave in after Tony demonstrated how his hands were skilled. These were soft without gloves, she thought. He kept this pace for about two minutes, before starting to move his hands lower, getting to her waist. She shivered even more, the feeling becoming arousing the more he was touching her. She was sure her face was all black now.

"Look, Paige...", Tony hesitated. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to upset you, really."

"-That's fine...but it's my fault as well."

"-I forgive you, though."

"-Hey, _you_ are the one who killed me!"

As an answer, she got her arm pinched.

"We can't live together without problems, sugar.", Tony sighed.

"-Ouch!"

He kissed her in the neck, still massaging her thighs.

"You know I love you, right?"

"-Yeah...just dare saying you're not happy."

"-But I am."

She remained silent for some minutes, only feeling his hands on her body, a slight smile on her lips, until he wrapped a towel around her.

"I have prepared you a good bubble bath as well...you can undress, I'm not looking."

He turned around, ready to leave the bathroom, but she held him back.

"That's fine...but because you have killed me, I'll play a little with you..."

In one second, Tony got blindfolded with his own bowtie.

"What the...!?"

"-Quiet. Now..."

She took his hands, and led them to her paper bra.

"Take these off so I can bathe, and be careful not to tear these up. But if you touch me, even with the tip of your finger..."

Her voice sounded suddenly creepier.

"...I'll be very, very mean."

Tony swallowed hardly. Since he has started getting tender with Paige, having her snow-colored skin under his fingers was an unforgettable experience.

"What if I don't want to?"

"-You got no choice~ Do it and you'll be rewarded."

That convinced him. Slowly, he trailed his fingers around the fine paper lace, being careful not to touch her skin, fidgeting with the hook that was keeping it in place (a man's worst challenge, but in expert mode: blinded and without touching) until he eventually took it off.

"Here...am I free now?"

"-Taking a bath with my panties on? Don't even think about it."

Oh no. Only thinking about her, totally nude, the pulses in his crotch got worse.

"Why are you even doing this to me?", he wailed. 

"-Because you've been bad...very bad with me..."

Her tone was moanful, almost begging. Getting on his knees, Tony tried to calm his gears while looking for her panties with only his fingers. Once he found them, he slowly pulled these down, careful not to touch her, anxious about what he was blindly doing. Once he had totally undressed her, he stood up, backing away nervously. He heard the sound of water, the smell of soap...and suddenly got dragged forwards.

"He-eeey!"

He felt pressed against Paige's wet body. Her soapy hands trailed up to his face, taking the blindfold off. He blinked, disoriented, and that's when he saw her, completely naked.

"I told you that you'd get a reward...now come with me."

In some seconds only, his remaining clothes have been taken off ("They _are_ red indeed!"), and he found himself in the bathtub with her.

"Aren't we good, here, together?", she asked, cuddling him.

He nodded, his gears ticking faster than they should do. She was here, on his laps...so close...

"Wh...what's that?", she asked, suddenly feeling something bumping against her legs. "That feels weird..."

When she touched it, Tony moaned. 

"I'm...sorry about that...", he awkwardly stuttered.

"-You don't have to. It feels nice to be desired.", she replied, her hand wrapping around his erecting member.

"-P...please don't- aaah!"

She started to pump on his dick, slowly at first, but slightly faster as he was moaning louder.

"How does it feel?", she asked teasingly.

"-As good...as... _that._ ", he replied, suddenly sliding two fingers inside her pussy.

She moaned out loud as he twitched his fingers inside of her, rubbing against her walls. As a response, she tightened her grip on him, going even faster. From embarassment, his facetime changed to happiness, especially when his other hand rested on her chest, playing with her small breasts. Their pleasure sounds have gone louder, their touch became even more closer. They were kissing passionately, their hands feeling the other's body with desire, playing with their fingers and tongues, to a point where their arousal had to be satisfied by only one way.  
Tony leaned over Paige, rubbing his dick on her crotch, already panting.

"I'm waiting, sweetieheart...tell me when you're ready..."

She was totally grey from everywhere, desiring him so much already, only wanting their mating to happen...but she suddenly pushed him back.

"I...I'm sorry...", she muttered. "But...not now...I'm not ready yet."

He seemed disappointed.

"You know...it's alright to still hate me, but at least say it."

"-I don't hate you, just...it's that it's going too fast."

"-You have already said that last time."

"-I'm really sorry..."

She looked at him, then at his swollen member, which had the shape of a time needle. She wondered if it would even fit inside of her without hurting.

"...but I can do that for you."

She laid him down in the cooling down-water, then leaned over his crotch, licking his lenght before taking it into her mouth. Tony shouted of both surprise and pleasure, shivering with each of her moves. It wasn't that bad, she thought, and if it could please him, she wouldn't mind. Her tongue trailed up and down his dick, her fingers playing with his thighs. She closed her eyes and quickened her pace, wanting him to feel good...until she felt his tongue inside her love cavern. She let out a gasp, but kept licking, while Tony's tongue was spinning like needles on a clock. She moaned loudly, especially when his tongue rubbed against her clit. If _that_ was good, then what would actual mating feel like? As she was asking herself about that, her mouth suddenly got filled with warm, odd-tasting fluid. She spat it out in surprise, and got even more surprised when she saw that it had a purple-ish color.

"What the fuck was that?", she asked naively.

"-Liquid quartz.", he answered. "What gives the beat of the clock. Yeah, it's strange, but so are we."

"-You dummy.", she chuckled with a kiss. "What now?"

"-It's quarter to nine, time to have a bath!" 

He took the soap bar, and started cleaning her hair.

"Scrub, scrub, scrub, 'til the water is brown~"

She relaxed in his embrace, and cleaned him in return. These moments were definitely among the best they had shared so far in their blossoming relationship. That night, in her pile of pillows, she was still dreaming about him. She wanted him, she desired him...she loved him so much.   
For no reason, she wondered what their children would look like.


	5. Mad Ticker strikes...or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my collab and me. Sorry for any errors, we were tired at the end.

Now this was all going contrary to Tony's plans.  
At first, he had wanted to backstab this girl, to make her suffer, to win their neverending game, and here what happens? He had fallen in love with her. Her way to act, her creativity, the manner her hair waves when she walks, the tone of her voice when she calls him her "love"...  
He shook his head. No, no, NO! That would never happen. Even at the pace things were going, he wouldn't go any further with her. Better die than support her.  
But in the very core of his clockwork, he had, even if he denied it, a slight crush for her. Indeed she was lovely. And loved him alot. And kissed very well. A little more than a crush then...but really little then-  
She knew what he liked to eat, the movies he liked to watch, what the different poses of his needles meant, how to make him orgasm really fast...and afterall, it wasn't like is she was the only other Concept than himself, a being who could match his lifespan and have children with him...nah, she was just a boring little girl...  
A girl he couldn't keep out of his mind.  
He sighed, and looked through the living-room's window, where there was nothing but clouds and rain. Rain isn't creative, Paige would say. Now that he was thinking about her, he had a glance towards the drawing on his working desk. The pose, the shading, the colours, everything was worth of a great artist such as Paige. He couldn't help smiling. 

"Why are you tormenting me so much, you notebook?", he asked to himself. 

Something inside his clockwork was hurting. He was feeling something bad, really bad...like guilt. Guilt of lying to her. Guilt of being sweet with her as he intended to hurt her.  
He had to come to terms with it.

~~~

A little stroke of paint here...some charcoal traits there...and it was over.  
Paige took some steps back and watched the result. The painting, after weeks of work, was done. The autumnal landscape, gleaming brightly of red and orange, was contrasting with the blue morning sky. The characters, rendered with all the realism she was able of, seemed to move, to blink under the sunrays, to breathe, to be _real_. And Paige, under a tree, was resting peacefully, looking through the leaves above her. But that Paige seemed...sad. No, lonely. 

"What's wrong, little girl?", the real Paige asked to her drawed counterpart. "You are happy in your world of paint and eternal fall, what could make you happier?"

Little Paige's hand was resting on the dead leaves ground. She seemed to be...waiting. Suddenly, real Paige got an idea.

"I know."

She took some pencils, and added something to her drawing. After about an half-hour of work, she was done.  
Holding Little Paige's hand, was now a Little Tony. Both of them were smiling. Paige had a little blush. 

"We were made to be together. If the drawings say so, then it is true."

She smiled.

"I love you, my dear timepiece.", she said in the air.

~~~

"But sir, why would you do such a thing?", Manny asked.

-I have to. Else, I'll end up living in lies."

Tony buried his face in his hands, one holding his short needle dagger. This tricky situation had to stop before it goes too far. He sighed, and told the three puppets to get lost. With each tick of his clock, his gears were hurting more. He was really bad, like if an unknown sickness had made his internal system rusty. Tony the Clock, who had gone through ages without a single scratch, seen most of the world's disasters, the wars, the discoveries, the evolution of society for centuries, and never displayed a single half-second late, was now getting bad because of this horrible disease.  
 _Feelings._  
All because of the only other Concept he had ever met.  
He stood up, and paced back and forth under the surprised glances of the three friends, who stayed mute. In his hands, the red blade was seeming heavier each second. Breathing in and out several times, after a long self-deliberation, he headed to Paige's room. He hadn't any idea of what he could say; "Hello Paige, I've come to kill you right after we were loving each other more and more so I'll have a clear mind afterwards"?

"Lame.", he admitted.

Once in front of her room, he hesitated. Should he enter? Shouldn't he disturb her? He sighed once more, and knocked...on Paige's forehead, who was going out.

"Ouch!

-Oh...sorry, Paige. I honestly didn't see you.

-That's fine..what's the matter, cutie gears?"

The nickname was just so adorable. Tony hid the weapon in his pocket.

"Look...", he stuttered. "I have something to tell you...but I don't know how...

-That's fine ", she replied smiling. "Be creative and let the right words come."

Her smile. Her happy face. Her bloodied face.

"I..."

Tony hesitated once more, his hand shaking. Was it so hard to kill her after so many other times, to see how saddened she would be, to leave her heartbroken? He raised his head, looked at her right in the eyes...and saw the wall.  
His golden eyes widened.

"D...did you paint that?", he naively asked.

She let him come in, giggling. The Clock watched the painting with amazment. Everything was so realistic, so colorful, so _lifeful_. The three characters looked like they were moving, talking for real. And under a gigantic birch tree, Tony and Paige were holding hands, resting head on each other's shoulder. At this sight, real Tony's gears definitely broke; he started to cry. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?", Paige asked. "Is it so bad?"

He turned to face her, pinkish tears trailing down his blue face.

"It's...wonderful, my dear...too wonderful for me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you...sure everything's fine?", she inquired.

He shaked his head, and breathed in.

"Paige, my sweetheart..."

He stared at her for a second, then took the dagger out, drawing a bow above his head, ready to hit Paige's scared face...but stopped. His hand being too shaky to handle the needle, he let it fall. 

"I'm sorry...but I don't deserve all the attention you're giving me. Since the start, I have been faking. Our date, our bathtime, it was all made to get closer to you...and hurt you afterwards. I have been planning to backstab you so you would never recover from it...but I've changed my mind, dear, I swear I did. I really want to make you happy now. I...I think I might even be in love with you, what am I saying, I _love_ you with all my heart...if I had one. But Paige, all I wanted was to be honest with you so I wouldn't live a love story with this lie inside of me forever...do you understand?"

She didn't react. Not even a blink. But Tony could feel it...something coming right from her-  
The slap he received in the cheek made his needles spin all around his face for several turns, before stopping on pain's 7:25. It took him several seconds to recover.

"But...Paige, I told you I have changed!

-You _really_ expect me to believe that? Right after you tried to kill me? You know what, _sweetheart_ , right now I just want to kill you. How...how could you dare, how could you even do that to me!?"

She started crying. He tried to reach out to her shoulder, but was answered by another slap.

"Get out.

-But I...

-I SAID GET OUT!", she yelled, so loud that the whole house shaked.

He hadn't any choice but to flee from her room, which room ended locked up behind. He heard her crying, and the sound of someone falling on a pile of blankets.

"Paige...", he attempted, but was only replied with silence.

He sat against the door, arms wrapped around his knees. He was lost. Afterall, this reaction was expected. What could he do besides facing the fact that she hated him now?

"Paige..."

In the air, her name sounded like a soft note. He sighed, getting up, back on the door.

"I love you. I wanted to say that I love you, Paige, nevermind what you can think about me. I think I even have loved you since the first time I have seen you. You are the most precious gift I have been given since my creation- and by that I don't imply that you're mine. You're someone free, like a clock's mechanic bird that no one can catch, and you landed on my hand to peck into my heart. You're precious to me...like a shining quartz crystal, like the most ancient Swiss pendulum, like...like...oh, I can't even describe what it feels like to have you at my side."

He stood up suddenly.

"I'll prove you that you're what counts most to me."

He retired to his own room, careful letting the door open, and looked at the clocks all around on the walls. 

"You worth more than all of these...material things.", he declared out loud, grabbing a chair.

On her bed, Paige was crying, black tears trickling down her cheeks. That idiot...and yet she had trusted him! She even let him kiss her, put his hands in her most intimate places... At this thought, she blushed out of shame. But she couldn't help thinking about him.  
On the floor, the red time needle was lying down, abandoned. She picked it up, nostalgic tears appearing in the corners of her eyes-  
An horrendous, deafening sound resonated in the air, like the violent shock of wood and metal on a mirror. It was so sudden, yet Paige's colorful hair was still stiff on her head. And it happened again, and again, each time more loudly, followed by a maniac laugh. She heard the panicked voices of the three friends downstairs, probably hiding in their beds. Under her slippers, the floor was shaking dangerously at each shock. Keeping her ears covered with her hood, she got up, and followed the trail of the sound until she reached Tony's door.  
In the middle of the broken clocks lying here and there, on a carpet of glass shards and various gears, swinging a chair around him in a sort of mad dancing, breaking every timepiece that would find itself inside this clockwise circle, Tony the Clock was laughing. No...he was _beeping_ , making that horrible sound of discontentment, in regular 'meh's that the kids hated, and indeed Paige's ears bled a little. Of the hundred of precious clocks from all times and places, half were broken by the rage of their owner, whose needles were as spinny and mad as himself, like if he couldn't control himself. Paige immediatly recognized the symptoms of madness, as she has been through this state herself several times. She wasn't surprised by the result; afterall, wasn't every Concept somewhat crazy inside of them? Closing behind her, she walked to him, slowly, watching for his victorian chair, until she could finally put her hand on his wrist, stopping his arm. He blinked, like if he hadn't seen her before, but didn't try to get away from her.

"Why would you do such a thing?", she asked calmly. "I'm not worth you destroying all your collection."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she put a finger on it.

"Look. You have been honest with me and I appreciate that. But you know, it's fine if we argue sometimes. Even about feelings and betrayal, but in the end, we're still together, right?"

Her head rested on his shoulder.

"That wasn't a question, by the way."

That seemed to calm him down, enough to let the chair fall at his side. He stayed silent for a minute or so, until he fell in Paige's embrace and cried.

"I'm...so sorry...I'm sorry, my love..."

She kissed his nose, telling it all would be fine, and made him sit on his bed. Staying at his side, she pulled the cover on them, and greeted him in her arms until he felt better. Then, she covered his mouth with kisses he returned only minutes later, as her lips were giving him great sensations. Soon, they were kissing each other with a playful sensuality, which awoke the lust inside of them. The heat seemed to rise gradually as they were kissing, attracted by some queer yet burning desire. She took off her leatherback, he removed his coat. 

"Paige...", Tony asked. "I was wondering, are you still thinking about...what happened last time?"

"-Everytime I think about something I'd like to live again, I do."

"-I hope...you're ready now, then."

His needles switched to embarassed. She put her head on his chest, listening to his clockbeat. From the now-familiar gears was coming something odd...something warm...something calling her. Her own heart was going faster than usual, and the pulses were aching in that place between her legs. His breath in her hair had something appealing.

"I am.", she answered, right before they kept undressing each other.

The pulses were just a call to the mating, be one with him at last. Her body, her mind were ready. If Tony was here, then she'd do anything to be closer to him. Another kiss, and she was trapped in his embrace, feeling the weight of his gears on her, the force he was acting with and the male brutality he showed sometimes, but also the care and the tenderness he could give when she was asking. The whole experience was awkward, and not as romantic as Paige would have wished, but when in the end they both were exhausted and sweating, they had without a doubt enjoyed it. Despite their tiredness, they agreed to start again, empowered by their youthful lounging. This time was more soft and lovely than the first, and in the end they couldn't stay awake for more than thirty-eight seconds, Paige counted with Tony's clockbeat. He was her lover, her sweet little clock, and even if he wasn't as trustful as she has hoped, at least he had been honest enough to admit it. She'd never let him go anymore.   



	6. An unexpected new host

"Now dear, what would you like for dinner?"

"-Do I really have to say?"

"-Heh, right. _Pizzer._ "

"-You know me so well."

"-And for the topping...cobbles and sawdust, and batteries and slime, right?"

"-I love you, Paige."

Tony hugged her from behind as she was cooking his favorite meal, and put a little kiss on her inky neck, to which she replied with a giggle. Slowly, Tony's mouth moved to reach Paige's, and they nibbled each other's lips with desire, even if the three friends were eating right behind.  
For the several weeks that had followed their first intercourse, the two Concepts' life has changed a lot. Their relationship had gone stronger with time, and they weren't fighting as much as before. Of course, plates and pencils would occasionaly fly through the air, but were always followed by excuses from both of the demigods, to the great relief of Manny, Robin and Harry. Strangely enough, the puppets hadn't been bothered much by the couple these times, but they wouldn't complain about that. After the incident of the broken clocks, these have been replaced with drawings and crafts from Paige, as she and Tony were now sharing his room. The only inconvenient was that now, screams and death threats were replaced by loud moans late in the night, and awkward-to-watch kissing scenes almost all the time, but it was the price to pay for the three friends to be forgotten by the lovers, even if for short. 

"Gimme the jelly, please.", the yellow boy asked to his red-haired friend.

"-They got it.", Manny sighed, pointing to the two lovers.

Indeed, Tony was drawing little hearts of jelly on Paige's paper dress, while she was trying to handle the frypan. But a sudden kiss on her ear made her have a bad reflex, which ended with the burning batteries she was cooking, falling into Harry's eye. Robin wiped out the boiled oil with a tissue, sighing and telling it would be fine. 

"Guess I can wait a little more for the jelly...", he wailed.

"-Calm down while I get that slime off."

In the middle of their cooking, the two Concepts suddenly stopped to kiss and cuddle on the worktop, under the dumbfounded looks of the trio, who took their plates and went to eat in the living-room, while Paige and Tony were already getting rid of their clothing.

"These two are so special.", Robin declared, once sat in her rocking-chair.

"-Soon they'll tell us they're getting married.", Manny joked.

"-They might even have babies."

The friends laughed, then looked at each other nervously.

"Midget monsters..."

"-Running across the house..."

"-And raised by _these_ parents..."

An awkward silence followed, right before they ran to hide in their beds. In the kitchen, the Concepts were dressing back up after their flashmate.

"How long?", Paige asked.

"-Two minutes and forty-eight seconds ninety-four hundredths.", Tony answered, gears burning.

She sat on his lap, panting but satisfied. She was so light, he could easily lift her without a problem. 

"You're going better with some practice, sweetie~", she giggled.

"-But you seem to be more tired these times...", he worried, a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick? You're burning. You never do."

She bit her lip nervously, but let him cuddle her as he liked to do when he was nervous. 

"I can't be burning, else I'd just be a pile of ashes.", she replied with a tone of irony.

"-I'm serious, Paige. And this isn't the first time I notice that."

He switched to twelve o'clock, and at this sight, the Notebook got that it was a serious matter. 

"You're tired all the time. Your skin burns when I touch it. You have headaches, even though Concepts can't be sick the same way as other creatures. This has been going on for weeks, maybe even more. I think...you're like that since we are together."

His face got closer to hers. She could see that, behind these golden irises staring at her, a great sorrow was being held.

"You can tell me everything, so please... do it."

She sighed, just leaning into his arms, silent for a long while, just listening to the regular 'tick-tock'. Her pleasure had gotten away, now. She wasn't sure herself, and wouldn't ever worry him for nothing; but in the doubt, she had to be honest. Even if she would never face the truth herself.

"Tony...I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand."

She got up, readjusting her dress, and walked outside the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't I?", he asked.

She turned around to face him, her glance was filled with this feeling of not being understood. A wall was forming between them, a wall she could only break by telling him the truth...but she couldn't talk to him about this, for one reason.

"You're a male."

On these words, she left the room, hoping that Tony would get what she was trying to say. But that only made him even more puzzled than before. He just shrugged, looking through the window, trying to understand the universe's second biggest mystery after Time travelling: women.  
He hadn't a single clue of what was going on.

\---

She sat on her pillows, having a look at the painting on her wall. Now she was sharing a bedroom with Tony, she was only using this old one when she needed to have a word with herself. Paige had really wanted to tell him about what she had, but to be honest, she was scared as much as him, if not twice or more. She was worried, afraid, frightened to the very core of each of her cells to tell him the truth, but it was here, right on the side of her bed, having taken the shape of a little blue line on a plastic white stick.  
She hid her face in her hands, thinking about how they had got there, to this point. She thought about their first night together, then the second, then the next ones, and all of these moments they had shared with each other. If only she knew these would have consequences, she'd never have even stepped into Tony's madness to calm him down, even if it was by the way most of two people's problems were solved. And now, the result, the product of their intimacy moments, formed by their combined genetics, it was here, right here, under her skin, growing slowly like a tumor, developing sleepily like a parasite, but on top of all, _living_. And that was a relief for Paige; she had always feared she wasn't able to bear life.  
Two Concepts could reproduce together, each being either male, female or unidentified, and their offspring would represent an element as well, which could be related to their parents' or not. For example, a Ruler and a Kettle could have a Thermometer as a child, representing respectively Precision, Heat and Health.  
Paige wondered what it would look like, once more. What kind of children could a Notebook and a Clock have? She let her mind and imagination wander for a while, asking herself whether she should be happy or not about the baby they would soon have. Her and Tony's baby. 

"I now get why people are so flustered when it comes to having children.", she sighed. 

She fell onto her pillow pile, staring at the ceiling, silent for long minutes. She had to tell Tony, but she wasn't sure about how he'd react.

"At least...he has been honest enough with me, so I have to do the same."

She took the pregnancy test in her hand, looking at it like at an unreal item. She had troubles to get one without being seen, but at least didn't take this risk for nothing. Her fingers trailed over her stomach, trying to feel her little host inside her flesh. It was too small yet, but soon it would grow, and her own body with it; then it would be useless to lie. She closed her eyes, breathing quietly, unti she heard a knocking at the door. She got up quickly, hiding the white stick under one of her blankets, and went to open the door. 

"Listen...", Tony started. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to anger you, but you were really worrying me."

"-That's fine, sweety gears.", she replied with a kiss on his nose. "It isn't your fault."

"-Do you think I can be trustworthy enough for you, despite the fact that I'm a male, to quote you?"

She bit her lip, searching for an answer that wouldn't disappoint him.

"Tony...the truth is, I'm-"

"-Not ready yet? I can understand that, you know."

He kissed her, cutting her off as she was about to tell him.

"But please...warn me when you'll be."

On these words, he walked away, leaving her unable to add anything. She just sighed, and went back inside her room to take a pencil, and draw on her dress to spend some time. She let her hands act, while looking in the void, thinking about nothing in particular, in these moments she called "pointlessly creative". She sighed after some minutes, and went to take another layer of papercloth, when she saw what she had just draw.  
Tony and her, smiling, playing with two children that looked like random combinations of their parents. They looked so cute, so healthy... At this sight, Paige let a black tear trickle down her cheek. She realized that if they had that baby, they would also have a family, one like Paige never had. Her own parents, a Newspaper and a Paintbrush, had never cared much for her, even when she had first discovered her powers, leaving her scared of herself for a long period of time. Were Concepts even supposed to raise their children? What if they were forced to abandon it once it was born, like it was the use before? She shook her head; she'd never let anyone _dare_ to harm her baby or take it away from her. 

"I'm pregnant for even not two months and I already act overprotective.", she thought to herself. 

She looked at the painting on the wall; she would need to update it soon. But then, her eyes traveled around the room, which wasn't much living since Paige moved on to Tony's. What a waste of living space... Her glance suddenly stopped on her black notebook, where drawings become real. She still had her pencil in hand, and in mind all the toys she had wanted but was denied as a toddler.

"Not only my wall needs an update."

\---

"It has been like a week, come out now! Please."

No answer. Tony sighed, trying to hear or see what was going on behind the locked door of Paige's old room. But all that would get out was the sound of pencils and crumpled paper. 

"At least tell me you're not angry after me. That's what I need to know...and if you're fine of course."

His only answer was paper noise, once again. 

"I'm seriously worried here, so please at least tell me what you're doing. Look, I even have baked you paper cookies, with graphite shards as you like them."

Silence for about a minute. Then, very slowly, the door opened, to show Paige's inquisitive eyes, looking at the plate Tony was carrying.

"With graphite you say?"

He handed her one, and watched her as she devoured it, starving after days spent drawing.

"Paige...you're worrying me. What are you doing, cut from the rest of the house?"

She swallowed her cookie, taking two other ones.

"I'm just working on a project...it's a surprise, you know."

"-Does it imply not seeing you anymore?"

"-I'm soon finished, just let me some more time..."

She took the rest of the cookies in her pockets, and made a move to close the door, but Tony stopped it with his foot.

"Can I at least have a hug?", he asked.

She hesitated, but opened the door to take him in her arms, as she needed this touch as well. He lifted her up, chuckling with her...only to put her down on the other side of the room.

"Now I can see."

"-Tony, wait, no!"

But it was too late; he had seen what she was doing.

"What...what does that mean?"

Except for the painting, the walls have all been repainted in pastel tones. The pillows have been scattered here and there, in shiny new sheets. The old papers that were her carpet have been cleaned and stacked neatly, next to a chest filled with plushies and toys. A small wardrobe has replaced Paige's old one, and it was filled with midgety colorful clothes. The paper curtains have been removed, to let more light enter. And in the middle of the room, wee paper butterflies were hanging from the ceiling, to fly above a baby's bed, made of branches and leaf curtains held together by creativity's magic.

"What in the name of Almighty Time is this!?", Tony asked, flabbergasted by the new design of the room.

"-I wanted to tell you, I swear..."

"-But...why...why didn't you tell me, then?"

Paige was feeling guilty. Afterall, she had to announce the good news to him, as he was her baby's father.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going back into chilhood?"

"-Now you know, I'm...what?"

She opened wide eyes, as Tony picked up a human heart plush, and gave it to her.

"I respect your way to be, my love. If you want to go back to your younger days, then I shall let you do so."

She needed a second to find what to say to that.

"Tony...I'm not going back into a child."

"-Ah? Then...what is all of this for?"

"-Can't you guess..."

She pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly.

"... _daddy?_ "

Tony's needles spun right to 3:45.

"Paige...I'm _not_ going to act as your father, even if that turns you on. That's just too weird, even for me."

"-Wait, what?", she asked blushing.

She sighed once again.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"-Then tell me, what's wrong?"

"-Tony..."

Her head rested on his shoulder, his hands stroking her hair just as she loved it.

"...you're going to be a father."

She suddenly heard his gears stop. In her arms, his body had become like paralyzed, before falling onto the ground. She saw his facetime spinning softly to the twelve; he had passed out.

"Men.", she sighed.

She carried him to a corner full of plushies (and he was quite heavy with all of his clockwork), and sat next to him until he got better and woke up.

"Paige...are we really going to have a child?"

"-As sure as you're blue."

His hand reached out to her belly, which he stroked with affection, in a manner that made her d'awww-ing.

"Our baby...our first child..."

Gently, he kissed her stomach.

"You can't say how happy I feel right now. I...I can't wait to hold it in my arms...and sing lullabies to our baby...if you knew..."

"-I can guess, as I'm as impatient as you."

He rose his head, and they exchanged a sweet, tender kiss that sent shivers down her spine.

"How much time left?"

"-About seven months, I think. And I want to go through them.", she added, as she knew Tony would accelerate the child's growth to wait less.

"-As you wish, then."

They heard a knock at the door. Manny, Harry and Robin had heard someone falling, and asked if everything was okay.

"That's fine", Paige answered. "We're just going to have a baby."

The puppets looked at them, then at each other, before running towards their rooms, screaming. Tony and Paige shrugged, before kissing again.  
The next months to wait would sure be strange.


	7. Rebels

"Ten minutes and thirty-two seconds. Next time I'll have to be quicker."

Under his foot, Manny's crushed head didn't answer, as his mouth was filled with blood and broken teeth. The idea of stamping someone to death with a table was well-found, Tony thought. Making his way between the bones and organs spreaded across the living-room, he headed towards Harry, who was shaking of fear in his corner, and grabbed him by the hair.

"What do you think about a little barbecue now?", Tony asked, holding a lighter right before the yellow puppet's nose. "I wonder what your flesh tastes like. Your birdy friend didn't have the chicken flavor I've expected."

From her seat, Paige was watching as Harry's blue crest began to burn, peeling off the skin around, flesh and blood dripping like flaming glue. She clapped her hands, entertained by Tony's little show, as she was preparing marshmallows on sticks the Concepts would cook on that campfire.  
Her four months of pregnancy had already started showing under her dress. To her surprise, her beloved one was as scared as her, but was doing everything possible to help her in any situations, even by being overprotective to a point it was more annoying than anything else. But she liked these ways of showing his affection. Of course, their nights were mostly awkward and not-so-romantic anymore, but he knew how to please her without harming the baby, reminding her about how his hands were nice to feel in every part of her body.   
She dipped her molten marshmallows in the ducky girl's blood, before eating one with delight. Her recent and weird food desires were all made of flesh, blood and oranges, and if they couldn't play to kill each other, the Concepts were easing their murdering needs on the poor puppets, who had never been through such torturous ways to be killed.  
Tony slipped a piece of candy between Paige's lips, who licked it along his fingers. He chuckled, while feeding her some more marshmallows, to what she replied by toasting his face with a sugar-dipped finger, licking it off with a sensuality that made his needles spin out of embarassement. Still after months of relationship, he couldn't understand some of her manners, especially when it involved wasting time. But he could forgive her; everything's acceptable when one's in love.  
While they were eating, the puppets started to move, reanimated by Paige's magic glitter. Careful not to say a word or be spotted by the lovebirds, they silently crawled out of the room. 

"That was close.", Harry stated while taking burnt hair off his head.

"-Close?", Manny exclamated. "I'll have you know, I've been stamped on to death with a table." 

"-I think they ate my arm...", Robin complained, before her limb started growing back. "And there's that weird smell...what's that? Bleach?"

The two other puppets suddenly looked at her with wide eyes. 

"I...think it's you.", the yellow boy hesitated before handing his mirror to the duck. 

She had to hold back a shout at what she saw: her green feathery hairlocks had been dyed snow white. _Green is not a creative color._

"That explains the bleach smell...but I'd never have thought she would _actually_ do that!"

"-They are monsters. Each day their behavior is getting worse."

The three sat at the kitchen table, among the walking oranges and the remains of rotten apples. Robin desperately rubbed some leek on her whitened hair to have the usual color back, Harry digged a knife into a piece of heartcake, and Manny started looking for a newspaper that hadn't been used to clean off blood. This was their life. Their daily struggles.

"You guys remember when we first moved in there?", Harry suddenly asked.

"-That was years ago. We still had neighbors at the time, remember this lovely couple?"

"-And the kind old lady...and her grandchildren who'd come during breaks...we would play all together in the grassy field. They were...like us."

"-But then they all started going away... one by one..."

"-And one day, I've found a notebook in the middle of nowhere. I needed drawing paper so I took it back home. If I had known, at the time..." 

"-That's not your fault...you couldn't have guessed that some days later, it would become...this."

"-And when we have bought a new wall clock to see our shows in time...it had become a nightmare since."

"-We were happy friends before. Living in our little house at the countryside, without having anything to be scared about. That was before the monsters came in."

"-They're going to have a baby soon. Imagine, how difficult it will get for us? I don't want my bones to be turned into toys. 

"-Why do we even permit them to stay? They take all our living space and make the rules even if that's _our_ house!"

"-What do you suggest then? Kicking them out? Dude, they have supernatural powers!"

"-We maybe don't, but after getting killed over and over, I don't care about danger anymore."

Robin stood up, exasperated, and threw her leek across the kitchen, as Harry was negligently digging into his cake, splattering organ chunks on the table. All of a sudden, he grasped one of the talking oranges mucking around, and squeezed it so hard it bled out all its juice.

"I don't want to be a secondary character in our own story.", Manny finally said. "Everywhere I go, I feel like I'm just here as a decoration. That everything is about these two lovebirds."

"-We all feel the same."

They stayed silent for long minutes, the only noises being the footsteps of the fruits and the distant voices of the Concepts. The remains of their pain was gone now, but their mental suffering was still present, by only thinking about these two things in the other room. 

"You know what?", Harry suddenly asked. "I'm out of here. I'm tired to death of seeing these two in our house. And since these things seem to love the place so much, I won't stay with these anymore. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna pack my bags."

He left his friends and climbed upstairs, throwing the juiceless orange in the trashbin.

"I've never seen him so angry.", Manny noticed. "But he's right afterall. Why keep paying bills for a house that isn't ours anymore?"

"-That's getting too fast...maybe if we ask them, they'll just leave?"

"-They have already made a room for their kid, remember?" 

"-Well...I guess you're right. We'd better get started as well, then."

The rest of the afternoon passed quite slowly. The Concepts had fallen asleep in their cuddles, while the puppets were remembering all the great adventures they have had in this house. Harry's Dad had accepted to host them until they'd find a new place to live. They packed their belongings silently, knowing that it would be useless to try to get the Concepts to leave their place. Finally, the evening fell on the silent house. Harry put his bag on his shoulder, followed by his friends, and headed to the door. Outside, the wind was blowing softly, and distant car noises were heard behind the hills. The blue haired-boy sighed, and started walking out. Ending their queue, Robin had a last glance behind her, looking at how dirty and old the small cottage seemed. They never have been outside since the monsters came in and ruined their peace.   
_'Prisoners of our own nest.'_

"You comin', ducky?", Manny asked.

Robin quacked in surprise, being lost in her thoughts. Reluctantly, she tripped behind her friends, a tear already going down her eye...when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned her head around, and saw a gloved hand holding her back.

"Where do you think you're going?", Tony the Clock asked.

His tone wasn't sarcastic nor threatening. Instead, there was something else in his voice...like _worry._

"I...we...", the bird hesitated.

"-We were about to leave.", Manny finished.

The Clock's needles pointed five and seven, looking like a frowning mouth.

"L...leave? But there's no way you're doing that!"

"-That's what we're doing, though."

Paige appeared behind the blue man, as interrogative as him.

"But why would you? It won't be the same without you three.", she said sadly.

"-We're sorry.", Harry answered. "But...we can't stay any longer. Not with you on our back all day, every day till you decide to kill us for good. Creatures like you can only harm the others, and even if we look fine, we are tired of your murdering games. Plus, you're going to have a child soon, and maybe more, and who knows what they could do to us, leaving us dead or badly crippled as I don't think you'll be responsible enough to control them. We maybe are puppets, but we're not toys!"

His voice has gotten less shakey as he was talking, as he was standing straight before the Concepts and telling everything he had on the heart without fearing retaliation...like his past self would have never dared to do. 

"I'm sorry. But we can't stay any longer."

He turned around, ready to go away with his clique, but Tony hold him back once more.

"There's no way you're doing that.", he repeated, looking straight into the puppet's eyes.

Manny and Robin were standing by their friend, ready to interfere in case of troubles, and Paige wasn't saying a word. A minute passed by, but no one moved except for the trees shaken by the wind.

"We don't want you to go away.", the Notebook finally said in a sigh. "What we live here wouldn't be the same without you three. I know we aren't very close...but I wouldn't stand seeing your empty chairs everyday from now on, or missing the sound of your fearing voices, or even knowing you're around. We haven't been very good hosts, it's right, but we were made this way. We can't part good from evil. And afterall..."

She paused for a moment, looking in the clouds. Dreamfully, she searched through the layers of her clothing, and found a childish drawing of the three together, made long ago by another hand than hers. 

"...you were the ones who first found us."

The puppets looked nervously at each other, not knowing what to say. Nobody moved, once again. No sound was heard, except for the wind and Tony's ticking. The latter was still grabbing Harry's shoulder, without any intent to let go of him. The silence had started to get on evreryone's nerves, but they couldn't break it that easily. The situation was really queer: why wouldn't the Concepts just let the three friends go away? As to answer this question, Tony pulled the yellow boy into a slight embrace. His arms were very, _very_ heavy for the short puppet, but the latter returned it without a doubt. They were mistreated, put on the very edge of their limits each day, but this was their life, a life that was better than their old boredom. Robin, Manny and Paige joined in, and the five and a half of them stayed in each other's arms, until the cold made them go back inside the house.

"So...you're staying, finally?", Paige asked.

"-Seems we can't face the truth: we need you as much as you need us."

The rest of the day, puppets and Concepts stayed together, enjoying their rare moments shared all together, forgetting schedules for an evening. They were playing together, peacefully, sharing the rest of the marshmallows or trying to feel the baby's tiny kicks, to Paige's smile.   
They were just like the family she always had wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a better role to the Puppets as they're the main heroes of Dhmis, afterall.


	8. Renewal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finallly finisshhhd

The sixth month of Paige's pregnancy had seen the apparition of many troubles. The poor Notebook was looking sicker every day, being woken up at dawn by annoying nausea and headaches. Even if Tony was here to help her, he couldn't be anything much of an aide than holding her hair back when she had to vomit. More than once Paige sworn she would make him pay for what he had done to her, and more than once she remembered it was her choice proving to the world she could be a responsible parent. All she could do was hope it was worth all of her mornings spent over the toilet. The three Puppets had grown used to her newly acquired habits, as strange they first seemed. When Paige entered the kitchen with a sore throat and an aching back, she found a large plate of graphite cookies and Post-it toasts. For days she would only eat this junk-like food, except when Tony was cooking his delicious homemade pizzers, saying she needed nutrients for her developing offspring. Which was, every day for a month, showing more and more signs of its existence, may it be by a single touch or a strong kick. 

"How are you going today?", Tony asked, entering the kitchen.

"-Bad would be a weak way to describe how I feel right now."

Respecting her desire for silence, he didn't add anything, until she was done eating, or rather distractly pecking bits of food. She was bored, bored to hell, doing nothing in this house. Even her murdering games seemed boring now, repeating to no end. If only...

"What did I say about replacing the batteries correctly!?", Tony shouted from the other room. "What if I took out your organs and switched your brain with your lungs, to see what it does?"

This scene made Paige chuckle. The sound of splattering blood reminded her of their first killing duels, when they would rush at each other while being afraid of ending dead for good. These were the good times.

"But I guess I can't play these anymore.", she shrugged.

It was unknown whether the baby would be affected or not by the death of its bearer, as pregnancy and parenthood weren't part of Concepts' common knowledge. Every year, children with metaphysical powers were abandoned on the streets, living out of murders until they would find ''that item'', which they would embody, giving them new chances in life, may them be good or not. In the meanwhile, Paige had asked her companion not to harm her, fearing it would injury the creature.

"Because you don't feel like respecting my dear timepieces, I'll have to sing it to you."

Whines, musical notes. As usual. Paige sat on Robin's rocking chair, waiting for the crew to reappear.  
 _But why should I wait?_

\---

"Now you've seen the importance of time.", the Clock conclued.

The puppets ran away to hide, or at least they tried, their elderly legs slowing them down. By the time they got out of the room, Tony was already heading to the coffee machine, his throat feeling sore after all the singing. He sat on his favorite wall, sipping gear lubricant peacefully, watching through the window. The flowers were blooming back in the April weather, after long months of winter, spent killing puppets, repairing his precious clocks (he hadn't the courage to throw away those he broke during his madness) or just cuddling with Paige under the blanket.

"Wait...where is she?", he asked himself, putting down his cup.

Usually she would just nap on the couch, or rearrange the plushes in the baby's room, or sometimes painting on the walls. But currently, she was nowhere to be found.  
Tony started to be worried.  
He hadn't been absent for long, she couldn't be gone far in this small house. She would surely reappear in two seconds, completely fine. Yeah, it was the best case. Why should he worry everytime she was out of sight?

"Maybe I'm too overprotective, afterall."

\---

The first step has been the hardest, but soon others followed. And now, she was walking freely, her chains not broken but unlocked, allowing her to wander outside.  
The light, the air, the noises were so different from her imagination. She had always taken her parents' advice word for word, to her regret.

"Never go out, or else the humans will see how monstruous you are, with your inky limbs and coloured hair."

But there weren't any humans out there. For the first time in years, she was walking through the trees, freed from any contraints. If Tony could see how pretty the trees were, filtering light into a mosaic of shadows, hosting piles of branches where birds were sleeping, or whistling with the wind. Paige sat under a small brown tree, took a pencil from her pocket and started drawing the forest landscape, as to have a souvenir of this day. She looked behind her: the house was quite far, but still in sight. That'd be enough wandering for today...but a creative mind never stops. Marking the path in her mind, she walked along the squirrels, plucking some leaves and twigs, sketching flowers and animals, naming the things she knew to the baby, giving funny names to the things she didn't know. She couldn't tell for how long she had been walking now, but why would it matter? She was happy, going out for once, in the real world, not the romantic but fake setting Tony was creating for their dates. She lost track of time, but judging by the sun, it couldn't be later than noon. It reminded Paige how hungry she was, but that's when she smelled something good. Unknown and good. Following the scent (chocolate?), soon joined in by curious sounds, she arrived to a nearby glade, in the shadow of a tall oak tree. Some backpacks had been thrown in a bush, candy wrappings were scattered around (how disrespectful!) and voices were heard among the noises. Paige hid behind a shrub, trying to see who was speaking...until she noticed the cabin built on top of the tree.  
With human children in it.  
She held back a surprised gasp. All this time, they were real! These pale and brown creatures, as described in folkloric tales, wearing such bizarre clothes and speaking words she never heard before. There were four of them, girls and boys. Paige didn't lost her chance to sketch their faces, as hard it was as they were moving around endlessly. They weren't like her or the Puppets, they had so many flaws, like scars or freckles. And yet, they were so interesting study models.  
But then, they decided to play catch.  
The group dispersed, and the younger one ran to the bushes Paige was in. Once she realized this, she started to panic. If she was seen, it would be the end of all! But for nothing in the world she would let herself be spotted. She concentrated as hard as she could, focused the energy of her whole body, hoping it wouldn't affect the baby, as the human footsteps were coming closer and closer...

"Hey look, a notebook!", the kid shouted. 

With some effort, Paige had returned to her "idle" state, an old strategy used by Concepts to hide. The human, a ten-years old girl, picked her up and flipped the pages. 

"It'a all scribbled already...", she pouted. "But that someone draws very good! Look at that one!"

As she switched through the drawings, Paige felt herself flattered. Never she thought humans could know what a creative mind is. The human sat down behind the bush, and took a pencil from her pocket. As she was drawn on, Paige tried to hide her flushing cheeks. She had forgotten how good it was, to be the center of attention. Once the human finished, she put down the notepad, and went finding a better hideout. Paige crawled away silently, and when she was out of sight, released her inner energy, taking back her antropomorphic form. A quick check informed her that she still had her baby bump. Relieved, she tried to find her way back home, looking at the new drawing on her dress: kittens wearing medieval armors, riding dinosaurs and fighting flying tacos. Paige didn't hold back her laugh: this, _this_ was creative!  
But as she wandered through the trees, she felt a huge deja-vu. Hadn't she been here a minute ago? No, she came from the opposite way, for sure...didn't she? Paige started to panic: where was the house already? Let's see...left, then third tree on the right...that couldn't be that way...no, she recognized that one...no, it couldn't be possible! She couldn't be lost!  
She sat under a shrub, or rather curled on herself, crying. The light starting to dim off, Paige tried to think about a plan. Tony and the others would be worried now...but how could they find her in the middle of nowhere? It felt like a nightmare, and not like those she had as a kid.   
She suddenly felt a soft touch on her stomach. As if...the baby inside her was feeling the same as its bearer. She put her hand on the unborn's, smiling. 

"Wonder what you'll be, little one.", she chuckled. 

The Notebook let the little one "hold" her hand, relieved she wasn't alone in her lostness. Her eyes fluttered, tired by the walk, and slowly shut close. In her dreamlike thinkings, someone was calling her name.

\---

"Paige! Where are you?"

She blinked. The evening sun had tainted the foliage yellow, birds had stopped singing for long and footsteps were coming closer. Before she could fully wake up, the Notebook felt held by familiar arms. A relieving 'tick, tock' welcomed her as Tony was embracing her tired being. 

"I was worried, you know!", he exclamated. "Where have you been all this time?"

"-Taking a walk, I guess."

He helped her standing up, grumbling about how heavy she was. 

"I...feel weird.", she stated. "Maybe I shouldn't have ventured that far..."

"-That's fine, dear. I also feel that way, being locked up all the time."

"-It's...not what I meant..."

All of a sudden, her body ached violently. Paige felt like her organs were ripping out, ready to be torn off from her entrails, but the pain went away as fast as it came.

"What's wrong?", the Clock asked.

"-I'm fine...it's nothing."

But indeed did she knew what it was about.  
The first contractions.

\---

When Tony woke up, he realized in disgust that his clothes were sprained with ink and paint. Trying to remember what happened, he stood up painfully, the rip in his stomach still aching, taking out pencil splinters from his clockwork, pestering against the world. 

"Damn she and her hormonal issues.", he mumbled. "Hope it's over soon."

Around him, the Puppets were lifeless, the walls painted red, and not a single gram of magic glitter to be seen. What a shocking truth: Paige was definitely ready to kill everyone.  
As he turned time back for the three friends, Tony recalled having said something about how much Paige was annoying when complaining about her parasite. Well, it was her right to, afterall she was at her ninth month already, but now that was just overreacting. 

"Hadn't she stopped by now?", Harry asked, his head heavy from the chair encastred in his skull. "This is the fourth time in a week she goes on a murdering rampage."

"-Let pain be pain.", Robin shrugged. "It's all gonna end soon."

"-I won't stand it for another day. She's so annoying, always complaining about herself and how her life is miserable!"

Tony suddenly glared at the red-haired puppet, his eyes darting out.

"Is that how you speak about my wife when she's not there!? You should be ashamed!"

As an answer, all he got were three surprised stares. That's when he realized his error. The friends left the room awkwardly, leaving the Clock alone with his thoughts.  
'My wife', he said. Not his girlfriend, not even his partner, but his _wife_. The word had a totally other signifiance now that he thought about it. Of course, they weren't married the way humans see it: two Concepts can't support each other long enough to allow the existence of a marital link between them. And even if they did, most of the time it was nothing much more than some talking about it, a mutual consent not to kill anyone but each other and a kid already on the way. Romance wasn't a very known concept among Concepts.

"I'm not mad enough to go all the way to that point.", he concluded. "I love her and I'm ready to raise our child, that's all we'll ever need."

He smiled to himself. Someday maybe, but not today. Neither likely tomorrow. Someday.  
Oh Deity, it was becoming so cliché.  
The puppets were gone playing outside. Upstairs, Paige was still grumbling, probably hitting her head on the walls, throwing crayons everywhere.   
Soon.  
Tony decided to head to the kitchen and make some gear coffee, to have his headache passing away. He heard the water running: maybe Paige was taking a bath. Means he could enjoy some minutes only with himself. Contrary to most men with pregnant girlfriends, he hadn't got any friends he could hang out, play cards or watch movies with. Of course, he loved Paige with all of his heart, but he needed some time for himself as well. And what's worse for a Concept of Time than needing it?  
He sipped from his cup, watching through the window. Spring had colored the branches green with leaves, but good thing, these were covered in white and pink flowers. Those trees would have looked nice if Paige hadn't painted them all over with blood. Now the poor plants were masses of red and black mess, but at least it was creative now. Paige and her sense of art, ha ha. By the way she had been bathing for quite a moment. She didn't liked water that much, so her daily shower was usually very quick. Oh, afterall, everyone needs a relax from time to time. After centuries being alive, Tony had enough occasions to see it, while watching over humans from his idle state. Couples broke because they thought they could do absolutely anything together. But the more you call on love to get closer, the more you part away. No one could stand such a lifestyle.  
Tony leaned down in his chair, eyes fluttering closed. Without he knew it, he started to fall asleep. Afterall, he needed some rest. His gears kept their pace, but his internal living clockwork slowed down, allowing Tony to sleep...until he woke up, half an hour later. Something was tickling his feet, something wet.  
A water stream, flowing slowly from upstairs.   
Tony jumped on his feet, running up, carefully avoiding to touch water. He tried to open the bathroom door; it was closed.

"Paige!", he shouted. "Answer!"

Water was leaking from under the door, soaking Tony's ankles. He pushed the door, in vain. Desperately, he tried to slam in with his shoulder, breaking some mechanics in the process.

"Paige!!"

When the door finally slammed open, a stream drenched his legs. In the overflowing bathtub, Paige was lifelessly laying down in the water. Tony closed the tap, and pulled her out of the ice-cold liquid. She wasn't even coughing, as water had taken her lungs instead. Desperately, he shook her, trying to make her answer his desperate calls. But she stayed mute, dead silent.  
Without any reason to, he started crying.  
He brought her in their bed, carefully snuggling her inbetween the covers, staying at her side waiting for her to wake up. But as time passed, he doubted more and more of her chances to- no! She had to survive, she had to live, she had to know her child! Tony started to freak out.

"Paige...please answer...", he cried out.

He tried to reverse time, to bring her back to her previous state, but that didn't work. Concept magic was uneffective on their peers. So, slowly, he fell on her shoulder, and cried. He hadn't cried in his whole life, as he never had anything to cry for. And now, all of a sudden, his beloved one was gone, gone for good, all because he hadn't been there for her. The guilt was too strong to carry. He knew it wasn't his fault if she had fallen asleep, letting the water run, drowning herself in the process. He cried even more. His one precious was dead, and there was nothing he could do against it. In their mad dancing, Life and Death have picked her.  
Slowly, something strange began. The air in the room got colder, as if winter breezes were back in this June afternoon. Paige hadn't moved the slightest, but her colorful hair started fading, turning as white as blank paper. The tattoos on her arms disappeared, as if erased by an invisible hand. Her ink dried out, revealing her metal-like arms, carved like inkpen tips. The paper skin hardened under Tony's fingers. She was returning to her original appearance.   
And then, paper collapsed on itself. Metal and paintbrush hair rusted and broke. Soon, before the Clock could realize what was happening, all was left of Paige the Notebook was a pile of paper dust and shatters.  
Tony had witnessed the death of a Concept before, but this, _this_ was the one sight too much. He took some of the dust in his palm; it vanished, disappearing with the intouchable wind. He opened the window, grasped as much dust as he could, and threw it all outside. The paper particles flew with the wind, twirling and whistling, soon to be out of sight. Tony sighed, eyes lost in the sky. It was the end of his rival, his girlfriend, the mother of h- by the way, what happened to it?  
Tony turned around. No more paper dust was to be seen, but there was something under the blanket. He hesitated; did he really wanted to know? And if it was dead, what would he do? Tony answered none of these questions, and pulled off the cover.  
At first, he was quite interrogative, but after a minute of thought, he surprised himself to smile.  
A calendar.  
Born of a Notebook and a Clock.  
He hugged it carefully. It was cold as any other calendar, meaning there was something wrong. Were Concepts born under their idle state? He hadn't got a clue. But all of a sudden, slowly, the pages began to flip. They flipped by themselves, very slowly, until they landed on today's date.  
June the 19th.  
Tony tried to see what dates came after, but they were all telling the same date. Forever, they would be frozen on the same day, the day of Paige's unfortunate death and birth of... what would he call it? Paige had wanted to find a creative name, but now that she was gone, what name could have their baby, if it was still alive?   
Something suddenly groped his finger. A tiny, paper-white hand, with red wee fingernails. In Tony's arms was now a little baby.   
He cried again, smiling this time.   
It was a genderless Concept. Its skin was white like Paige's, but the shape of its face was Tony's. Strands of red hair were stuck to its head, and when it blinked, it showed blood-red eyes. On its arms, tiny grids were drawn, one filled with a red check. One for all the days it had lived. Oddly, it wasn't crying, but looking all around the place with curious little eyes. When these landed on Tony, the latter gave it his most warm smile.

"Hello, little one.", he said, tickling the baby's belly, making it giggle. "What's your name?"

He thought about it, but didn't found any that would match this very special child. He looked through the window, and where the paper dust had drifted away. On the trees, the flowers were blossoming of their brightest colors, annoncing the upcoming summer. A season of fruits, bees and animal newborns. A time of renewal and life.   
A time of creation.

"June.", he finally said. "The Concept of Renewal."

And, smiling, his baby laughing in his arms, wondering how he could tell the others, he closed the window.

\---

"Now why did you have to do that?", Robin asked.

"-I told you. If these monsters ever got children, we kill them.", Harry replied.

"-I know that already, but why with a crowbar?"

"-What's more suited for breaking clocks?", Manny joked.

Harry hung the lifeless calendar on the wall. It couldn't tell the date anymore, but made a pretty trophy.

"And for the body?", Harry enquired.

"-It'll destroy itself. Like the Notebook after I drowned her.", Robin chuckled.

They looked at eachother, and exchanged a high-fife.  
Afterall, whose story was it?


End file.
